With a grow in number of hand-held electronic devices available to consumers, there is an increasing need for secondary accessories that modify and enhance these devices. Many such accessories exploit existing capabilities of the hand-held devices by enhancing and simplifying a consumer's ability to use the device. As an example, an accessory may be provided to impart additional protection to a hand-held device, so that the risk of damage to certain fragile components of the device is reduced. As yet another example, an accessory may modify a hand-held device so that a modular attachment provides additional functionalities to the device.
One of the more recently developed electronic devices are e-readers or tablet devices having relatively large screens. These tablet devices are often used for reading books, internet browsing, watching stored movies, and other work or recreational activities. Many of these devices, as well as some popular cell phones, and in particular smart phones, have evolved to having a full touch screen and no traditional alpha-numeric keyboard. The size and fragility inherent to these touch screens make them highly susceptible to damage. Touch screens also present additional challenges to extensive word processing use in that the lack of a traditional keyboard generally decreases typing fluidity and speed. Further, most hand-held devices are not equipped for long-term use in that a user must continuously hold or otherwise prop-up the device. Therefore, even though many hand-held devices have the capability to function like a personal computer, most are not designed for such extensive usage. As a result, a number of secondary accessories have been developed to modify electronic devices for enhanced and simplified use and to act as a protective case to house the electronic devices.
Many existing secondary accessories suffer from functional deficiencies. As an example, the electronic devices themselves are generally planar and as explained above, need to be propped or angled by hand to view the screen. This can be cumbersome and taxing for extended periods of time and challenging when the user requires both hands to effectively complete a particular project. Many secondary accessories merely provide a covering effect the fails to provide any support function for improved use. Further, some secondary accessories are more decorative and only provide a minimal amount of protection and/or added functionality and relatively little effective protection for the delicate touch/visual screen.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,281,698 discloses a multi-position notebook computer case. The case does not include any means to provide keyboard functionality, a power source, or wireless functionality. The case also does not include a hinge portion for controlling the position of the case.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,144,551 discloses a keyboard insert that includes a foldable cover. The device does not include a means for accepting and integrating an existing hand-held device within the confines of the foldable cover.
Notwithstanding the above, there remains a need for a secondary accessory for an electronic hand-held device that provides one or more of a protective function, a modification function and an enhancement function for the electronic hand-held device.